Cronicas adultas Aquel demonio alado
by Carontex
Summary: Estas son las cronicas adultas, los mitos de nuestra infancia reviven y contemplan el nuevo mundo con los ojos de un anciano y no con los de un niño.Los personajes y derechos son de sus autores originales....del resto pueden crucificar al que escribe.


Una tarde en la esquina de siempre al atardecer, muchos se retiran a los túneles, es invierno y el cielo amenaza lluvia. Nunca caerá agua, es un amago que tan siquiera nos tocará y congeladas en el tiempo las gotas permanecerán estáticas a dos palmos de nuestras cabezas.

Cuando al fin estas reposan en el suelo, vencidas por una gravedad alterada, ya no son gotas de lluvia, es una cosa sucia, mezcla de ácido y hollín, despedida a presión desde los tubos gigantes en las afueras de la ciudad. Todo Tokio es un estercolero programado para la Vegaformación y la avanzadilla se encuentra aquí.

Durante el día las ciudadelas de los enemigos permanecen cerradas ; odian la luz del sol y nos tienen tanto miedo como nosotros de un ratón, así que mientras haya luz campamos a nuestras anchas entre los derribos. El ambiente cada vez es más insoportable, la estática hace que nuestro cabello relumbre y se entiese, se puede percibir la radiación extraterrestre como puré de patatas, si mueves un brazo las turbulencias giran formando brumas como el reflejo químico de un charco.

Después de todo sigue siendo un gusto tomar el sol, nuestras blancas pieles, tan finas como papiro, enfermas de oscuridad, rejuvenecen durante unos gloriosos minutos.

Acostumbro a escribir lo que pienso, será el testamento de la raza humana, estas líneas que lees. Los nacimientos son pocos y los Veganos esquilman de vez en cuando la población de los túneles como si de ratas se tratase. Hace tiempo que no veo niños, el parque de atracciones donde acostumbro a garabatear folios es lo mas desierto y lúgubre en toda la ciudad, allí me suelo sentar, en un columpio rojo, mientras los fantasmas de los núbiles muertos se mecen en el balancín de caballos de hierro.

El señor Kabuto , venerable anciano , viste un raído kimono encontrado en algún centro comercial. Siempre fuma en pipa se protege del sol con una ridícula sombrilla rosa que en el queda tan noble como su figura de antiguo Shogun, nunca habla pero sonríe, el único que lo hace. Apoyado en el burlesco muñeco de mas de veinte metros que preside el centro del parque de atracciones, recuerdo de alguna compañía y su megalómana campaña de marketing .

Suele ser mi único acompañante en los ratos en los que escribo este testamento, nunca entablamos conversación , estamos tan sumamente abatidos , sabedores del fin de nuestra especie que , la verdad , todo nos da igual. Somos los últimos , un par de generaciones y el planeta será una bola gris de hollín , el hogar de los Veganos y nuestra tumba .

- Joven...si usted...acláreme una duda – .Me habla, después de semanas sin mover los labios coincidiendo en el mismo lugar .

- Dígame señor Kabuto

- ¿ Cree usted que ...? si un adalid , me refiero a un buen adalid , no un mequetrefe visionario , tampoco un líder , - el viejo quedo pensando un rato mientras le salía humo de la nariz , me sentía Alicia frente a la oruga adicta al opio – ,sería mas bien un guardaespaldas poderoso , un justiciero , un gigante comeveganos ...- , el anciano empezó a reír de tal manera que creí que allí mismo moriría de un ataque – ,tiene gracia comeveganos , si , eso haría , comérselos fritos sazonados con salsa para okonomiyaki , como una anguila –. Y continuó riendo como si nada hubiera pasado , como si aquel sábado de noviembre fuese un día normal de antes de la invasión , como si los niños muertos del parque revivieran y saliendo de los escombros convertidos en lapidas empezaran a subirse a los aparatos de colores anclados al suelo .

- Señor Kabuto no tengo el animo para bromas, nadie lo tiene en estos tiempos, siento ser descortés –.La bruma verdosa azulada de la radiación comenzó en ese instante a elevarse del suelo hacia mi cara, la aparte como si fuera vaho con las manos , la similitud con Alicia y la oruga era cada vez mas evidente , dentro de poco será de noche y sonará por los altavoces el toque de queda : la escoria Vegana campará a sus anchas .

- Pero, no he terminado mi pregunta joven escritor sin nombre

- Tengo nombre, me llamo Samura .

- Permítame que la termine Samura, no tenemos demasiado tiempo y mi túnel no es el mismo que el suyo.

- Adelante señor...pregunte de una vez –, de esa forma podría seguir escribiendo y aprovechar un poco mas la luz, alegrémosle el día al viejo.

- Como le decía, si existiese ese adalid, ese héroe...

- Por favor no empiece de nuevo.

- Ya, ya, ya termino, si fuese así ¿cree que la humanidad recuperaría la fe ? reconquistaríamos nuestra querida Tierra .

- No se vence a los veganos con fe sr. Kabuto , hace falta tecnología y fuerza y unión , está todo perdido y crear fantasías no hace mas que deprimirme .

- ¿ Sabe lo que es un Golem?

- Un Golem , ya ..., pues no.

- Un Golem es, en el folclore medieval y la mitología judía, un ser animado fabricado a partir de materia inanimada , interesante ¿verdad?. Al Golem le da vida la fe , la fe de los creyentes , es un ser gigantesco y poderoso que defiende a los suyos ¿ si existiese ahora mismo ? – .Y dejó la pregunta en el aire como la bruma verde esperando que yo la apartara con el brazo.

- Si existiese ese ser, señor Kabuto, los veganos tendrían los días contados , pero no es así , es mitología. Estamos extintos , ya no somos mas que cadáveres andantes , nuestra especie está muerta , no tenemos salvaguardas que nos defiendan .

Kabuto se aparta del muñeco, parecíamos miniaturas , juguetes rotos ante aquel trasto , avanzó despacio hacia mi hasta que su boca quedo a la altura de mi oído , la sombra enclenque de la sombrilla rosa le tapaba media cara , un brillo juvenil en los ojos , susurrando casi , ridículo , pues somos los únicos en el parque. Me habla :

- Debe de tener fe Samara , yo creo que usted es adecuado para seguir el legado ,soy muy viejo pero no quiero morir sin ver a esos bastardos alfombrando Akihabara de cadáveres aliens .

Akihabara , hace años que no paso por allí el cementerio de silicio , los pocos niños que quedan en mi túnel se arrastran por sus calles buscando componentes electrónicos para nuestras pequeñas emisoras , una vuelta atrás en el tiempo , las señales analógicas no les sirven a los Veganos son incapaces de abortarlas , su tecnología es demasiado superior , así nos comunicamos con otros túneles.

- Señor Kabuto , yo no soy adalid de nada , me limito a ver pasar el tiempo a escribir y a escuchar sus fantasías.

- No me refería a usted exactamente , usted será la mano ejecutora – y empezó de nuevo a soltar esas grandes carcajadas con la pipa en una mano y la sombrilla rosa en la otra , todo un espectáculo el señor Kabuto.

Estaba cansado de oírlo ,la noche se acercaba muy deprisa , se podía ver en lo alto el contorno de la Luna perdí las esperanzas de seguir escribiendo y me preocupación se tornó miedo .

- Termine de una vez señor Kabuto ¿ que quiere decirme con todo eso?

El anciano arrastró el viejo kimono con el dentro hasta los pies del muñecote, dejó la sombrilla y la pipa parsimoniosamente sobre el columpio vecino al mió se acercó un reloj de pulsera anacrónicamente voluminoso a la boca y pronunció unas palabras en voz alta que ahora no recuerdo, la vorágine que se materializó fue tal que aún tiemblo de cabeza a bajo.

El suelo se resquebrajó, cientos de grietas como cuando los antiguos terremotos, todas provenían del gran muñeco en el centro del parque, levantó una pierna, después otra , formando cráteres de dos metros de ancho a cada paso .

Los ojos triangulares de este, si, ahora puedo decirlo Golem mecánico, refulgieron en la noche iluminando el parque de atracciones. Kabuto reía como nunca, correteando de un lado a otro señalándome con el pulgar. Ahora tú Samara , me gritaba .

Un rugido quebró el aire, atronador y poderoso , el efecto que producía aleado de tal forma con las sirenas del toque de queda me parecían los clarines del Apocalipsis , el fin del mundo definitivo. Un Yokai salido del averno cruzó el cielo , una estela escarlata , la radicación cubría ya nuestras cinturas , el verde tangible que preconizaba la llegada de los veganos .

El planeador aterrizó justo a mis pies, las escotillas laterales se abrieron de par en par.

- ¡Monta de una maldita vez joven escribiente!-farfullo entre risas Kabuto.

Subí en aquella cosa sin pensar, mis notas cayeron en la cabina primero y después yo , el planeador se elevo a una velocidad vertiginosa .

El artefacto se clava herméticamente en la cabeza del gigante, miré el cuadro de mandos, una pequeña pantalla me saluda con una gran Z que desaparece al momento para dar paso a otro mensaje:

MAZINGUER ESTÁ AHORA ACTIVO/CONFIRME ORDENES.


End file.
